Betrayed & Beloved
by iloveAsuma
Summary: A story about Akira & Shiki. Fighting through the city of Akishimi to unravel the mystery of the first laboratory that discovered Premier Nicole's existence. Shiki & Akira begin to unravel the mysteries of the city and of their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayed and Beloved  
****Chapter One******

The wind blew lightly as Akira walked down the empty and destroyed street. Staring at his feet as he walked. Akira suddenly stopped as he heard footsteps near him. He slowly looked up from his feet, seeing a figure in the shadow, it appeared to be of a tall man in a trench coat holding a katana. Akira's eyes shot open as he saw the man's crimson red eyes glint in the moonlight. Akira swiftly held up his Katana, at a readied position, standing his ground. The man hidden in the shadows came to a stop. It was Shiki.

"Come with me… Akira." The man's voice commanded. The man began to walk closer. The moon showing half of his face as he did so. His crimson red eyes, messy black hair and the strong bone structure all showing. He finally came to a stop around a meter from Akira, staring into his eyes with an emotionless face. Akira struggled under his glare, he began to sweat.

Shiki began to talk again, "Akira, put the sword down, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not here to fight." Shiki attempted to persuade him. Akira was hesitant and unsure of what he should do. Part of him wanted to swing his sword and cleanly cut his head off, but the other part told him, no, that he wasn't meant to do so. Slowly, unsure Akira lowered his katana and held it in his right hand.

"Where do you want me to go with you?" Akira asked, his voice shaky, sweat dripping down his face.

"We are going to the other wasteland, another game is held there, the very same game Toshima had. There is another city, it is called Akishima." Shiki's voice calm, his eyes still gazing into Akira's as he answered his question. "The laboratory was first created there, that's where you were tested. The scientists are attempting to get their most successful test subjects back. Seeing as I've killed one, and spared the other, you're the main priority. Theirs, and mine." He finished off. Akira clenched his hand in anger, as the memory of Keisuke being murdered by Shiki. Gripping his sword tighter, he swung it up diagonally from his bottom right side, but only to be blocked by Shiki's sheathed sword.

"Akira listen, I know I have hurt you, but now my goal is to protect you. I can't allow those pathetic people to continue their research. So, Akira… come with me." Shiki's eyes swiftly looked to the left of Akira, over his shoulder. Within a split second Shiki drew his sword, and appeared behind Akira, deflecting what appeared to be a tranquillizing dart. More sifted through the air in their direction. Shiki took action deflecting almost every one of them, except for two that he wasn't able to block, one moved past Shiki's cheek while the other over his left shoulder. Each hitting Akira before he could even move or turn around. Akira's body became limp seconds later. Each dart putting him into a deep sleep. Swiftly without hesitation, Shiki grasped Akira under his left arm, and leapt into the sky, landing on a small building above. He leapt from building to building until he finally came to a stop. Shiki jumped down into an alleyway bellow and kicked his way into an abandoned building, setting Akira down on the ground, and closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayed & Beloved  
****Chapter Two**

Sitting upright against a wall, Akira awoke from his deep sleep. The room was cold and dark, but dimly lit by a small candle to the left of him. Akira began to recall what had happened, flashes of it all came at once. He slowly moved onto his feet, using the wall for balance for the tranquillizer affects had not worn off. Akira rubbed his back and ass, where the darts had hit him. His eyes slowly looked over the room, looking for his sword. He found nothing but emptiness and darkness. Shiki wasn't there either. Akira moved towards the candle that lit a small portion of the room and sat down beside it. Gazing into the small flame, he began to think. Wishing Keisuke was here. Moments later he heard footsteps outside. They were his, that same slow pace. The door opened swiftly, as Shiki stepped inside he held two swords. He walked toward Akira, stopping just a little to the side of him. Shiki set down Akira's sword in between Akira and the candle.

Shiki slowly moved against the wall near the door, setting his katana on the ground beside him. "How are you feeling, Akira?" he asked. His eyes gazing deeply into Akira's.

Akira struggled underneath his gaze, unsure of what made him so squeamish around Shiki. "I…I'm fine." Akira answered in a quiet voice.

Seeming to be bored of sitting, Shiki stood and began to lean against the wall, bringing his sword into his arms as he did this. "Akira, I apologize." Is all he said, leaving what he was apologizing for a mystery.

Akira looked at him confused. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked him. Moving his hand over his katana, allowing it to lean against his chest, gripping the handle lightly.

"For killing Keisuke." Shiki answered, "I didn't realize he meant so much to you." His face serious, still emotionless. His tone unchanging as he spoke.

Akira gripped his sword, and clenching the other fist. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO!" Before the end of the sentence Akira and ran up to Shiki slashing with the backside of the katana, only to be blocked by Shiki's sheathed katana. Akira swiftly turned to the other side slashing at Shiki's neck. Before this could hit Shiki, he ducked sending his sheathed sword to Akira's legs. This instantly made Akira fall, dropping his sword as he fell. Shiki easily dropped his sword, catching Akira in his arms. Akira's eyes focused on Shiki's. The feeling of Shiki's warm hands, chest and breath. Shiki moved his right hand, holding the bottom half of Akira up with his leg. He moved it over Akira's face, wiping the tear that rolled down Akira's cheek. Then down to his chin, holding it with his thumb and the rest of his fingers underneath it. Shiki closed the space between them, closing his eyes as he did so, then pressing his warm smooth lips against Akira's. A tingly feeling came over Akira's body. Thoughts of Keisuke swarmed his mind. As if Keisuke was being betrayed. But he couldn't control himself. Akira gave in, sending his hands around Shiki's neck, pushing him into the wall, pressing his lips hard into his. Akira moved down his face, to his neck. Slowly moving back up to his ear. Nibbling it gently, and then harder. Shiki's eye twitched in pleasure as he tackled Akira to the ground. Holding Akira's hands above his head pinning them to the floor. Shiki tore into Akira's shirt, revealing his smooth chest, and muscles. Shiki began to lick down between Akira's abs, and down to his pants. Shiki immediately stopped as footsteps were heard in the alley. Setting Akira on his feet, Shiki moved beside the door where he would be concealed if anyone entered, leaving Akira exposed as bate. Shiki gripped down his sword calmly. Akira stood there, shirt torn, sweating. A man with a gun entered. "HE'S-" is all the man had the chance to say. Shiki stood behind him, his sword pushed through the man's skull, blood pouring off of the sword and down the man's face. Shiki pulled the sword out of the man's skull, wiping the blood off of it, and then sheathing it. Shiki looked at Akira, and for the first time, he smiled at Akira. He lowered his sheathed, and held his empty hand out to Akira. Picking up his sword, Akira grabbed Shiki's hand. They ran out into the street. It was dark out, Akira could see nothing but Shiki's eyes. They moved swiftly leaping over obstacles. Shiki turned, pushing Akira behind him to protect him. Revealing his sword for mere seconds to deflect the darts sifting through the air, then he turned grabbed Akira by the waste and leapt into the air and onto a building. Landing easily and softly, Akira was set down. "Let's rest here for a while." Shiki said quietly. He removed his trench coat and took Akira, and sat down. He covered them both with the coat, using it as a blanket. They rested for the night.


End file.
